Sometime Destiny is Fair
by thunderincrimson
Summary: Durante gli scontri per la battaglia per la fine del mondo viene scoperto un legame tra due dei Draghi del Cielo. Ok il riassunto non è dei migliori, ma la storia è migliore di quello che sembra! XD
1. Prologue

Shibuya. Una barriera era stata eretta trasportando la zona inscritta in una dimensione parallela. Due ragazzi all'interno si stavano affrontano, scagliandosi a vicenda sfere di energia.

"Fuuma…perché?" urlò il più piccolo dei due, un ragazzo dai grandi occhi color ametista.

"Ti ho già detto che il mio nome è /Kamui/!!"rispose il ragazzo più alto scagliando un'altra sfera d'energia all'altro, che, non riuscendo a evitarla, fu colpito in pieno petto e scaraventato addosso alla parete di un edificio.

"Fuuma…."mormorò tra sé Kamui mentre cercava di rialzarsi. I suoi muscoli urlavano di dolore ad ogni minimo movimento, ma alla fine riuscì a rimettersi in piedi.

Con le ultime forze rimaste si scagliò contro il Kamui dei Draghi della Terra, ma quest'ultimo previde l'attacco della sua stella gemella e spostandosi di lato si preparò a infliggere al nemico l'ultimo colpo.

Concentrando la sua energia sulla mano destra, Fuuma scagliò un'ultima, ma potente sfera di energia al fianco di Kamui colpendolo a distanza ravvicinata.

Il giovane cadde al suolo ormai privo di forze e agonizzante.

Fuuma si avvicinò al corpo disteso di Kamui con un ghigno sul volto.

"Per oggi mi sono divertito abbastanza. Ci vediamo presto"

Detto ciò si voltò e con un balzo si allontanò dal campo di battaglia, uscendo dalla barriera ormai dissoltasi.


	2. To the Rescue

Disclaimer: I personaggi non sono miei...se lo fossero avrei già finito di pubblicare il manga!!! Solo l'idea della storia è mia!!! XD

X1999X1999X1999X1999X1999X1999X1999X1999X1999X1999X1999X1999X1999X1999X1999

Shibuya. Una barriera era stata eretta trasportando la zona inscritta in una dimensione parallela. Due ragazzi all'interno si stavano affrontano, scagliandosi a vicenda sfere di energia.

"Fuuma…perché?" urlò il più piccolo dei due, un ragazzo dai grandi occhi color ametista.

"Ti ho già detto che il mio nome è /Kamui/!!"rispose il ragazzo più alto scagliando un'altra sfera d'energia all'altro, che, non riuscendo a evitarla, fu colpito in pieno petto e scaraventato addosso alla parete di un edificio.

"Fuuma…."mormorò tra sé Kamui mentre cercava di rialzarsi. I suoi muscoli urlavano di dolore ad ogni minimo movimento, ma alla fine riuscì a rimettersi in piedi.

Subaru Sumeragi stava tornando all'Istituto Clamp dopo aver terminato di esorcizzare il fantasma di un uomo che si era suicidato in una dalle sale private di un karaoke quando sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena.

"Una barriera spirituale".

Quindi si concentrò per riconoscerne il creatore e per trovare il luogo del combattimento.

Non appena vi riuscì l'angoscia attanagliò il suo cuore.

"Kamui…" disse con un filo di voce, e subito si precipitò in aiuto del compagno.

Quando arrivò sul luogo la barriera era ormai completamente svanita. Un ragazzo si stava allontanando.

"Il /Kamui/ oscuro…" disse, ma subito la sua attenzione si focalizzò sull'altro ragazzo. Era disteso a terra e sanguinava copiosamente dalle molte ferite sul suo corpo.

"Kamui!!!" urlò allora l'onmyouji, correndo disperatamente verso il giovane.

S'inginocchiò a fianco del ragazzo e lo sollevò delicatamente a sedere sorreggendolo per le spalle.

"Kamui…" ripetè l'onmyouji dolcemente non riuscendo a mascherare, però, la preoccupazione.

A quel punto il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo verso il venticinquenne.

"Su…ba…ru…" riuscì a dire con un filo di voce prima di cadere nell'oscurità.

Sorata e Arashi stavano per andare in soccorso dell'amico in difficoltà quando videro Subaru correre verso la loro direzione tenendo in braccio un pallido e sanguinante Kamui. Subito lo raggiunsero e insieme andarono di corsa all'ospedale dell'istituto Clamp.

Appena uscito dalla sala operatoria, Kamui fu trasferito in una delle ampie stanze della villa Imonoyama. Subaru prese subito posto sulla sedia a fianco del letto e prese una delle mani di Kamui tra le sue, com'era solito fare ogni volta che il giovane era ferito.

"Subaru…mi dispiace non abbiamo potuto fare niente per aiutarlo…"Sorata iniziò, ma venne interrotto da Subaru.

"Non è stata colpa vostra quindi non devi scusarti Arisugawa-san…e comunque anch'io non sono arrivato in tempo per aiutarlo. Non è stata colpa di nessuno…" A questo punto il suo sguardo divenne immensamente triste mentre guardava Kamui, disteso nel letto.

Subaru sentì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla quindi si girò. Si ritrovò a fissare il volto di Sorata sulla quale si affacciava un triste sorriso.

"Non ti preoccupare" disse il monaco " Kamui è resistente. Guarirà in fretta. Abbi fiducia in lui."

Subaru annuì. Sorata e Arashi a quel punto uscirono dalla stanza lasciando Subaru a vegliare sul giovane addormentato.

Kamui si svegliò alle prime luci dell'alba del giorno successivo. La testa gli faceva male come se fosse stata presa a calci. Il ragazzo si guardò intorno sbattendo ripetutamente le palpebre cercando di scacciare il velo di nebbia che gli oscurava la vista, quando il suo sguardo si posò sulla figura addormentata che gli stringeva la mano. Un pallido sorriso affiorò sul suo volto. Quando il ragazzo notò che l'onmyouji si stava svegliando, gli strinse la mano per annunciargli che anche lui era sveglio.

"Su…ba…ru…" disse con una voce rauca e debole.

"Sei sveglio. Ero così preoccupato." Un sorriso illuminò il suo volto.

A quel punto Kamui cercò di sollevarsi a sedere, ma il suo corpo fu attraversato da una fitta di dolore che lo costrinse ad urlare.

Subito Subaru lo aiutò a sdraiarsi di nuovo.

"Non muoverti. Sei stato ferito piuttosto gravemente questa volta. Hai perso molto sangue, per non parlare delle tre costole fratturate…"

"Io…stavo combattendo contro Fuuma, ma anche questa volta non sono riuscito a fermarlo" cercò di spiegare mentre sentiva le lacrime iniziare a rigargli le guance.

"Kamui…" iniziò Subaru guardando il ragazzo con sguardo triste mentre con la mano accarezzava affettuosamente i suoi capelli " ssh… è tutto a posto. Non ti preoccupare non è stata colpa tua."

"Oh Subaru…perché…perchè proprio Fuuma? perché lui?" chiese Kamui ormai in singhiozzi.

Subaru non sopportava di vedere Kamui in quello stato. Il ragazzo aveva già sofferto molto, ma il destino sapeva essere davvero crudele a volte. Il migliore amico di Kamui si era ora trasformato nel suo peggior nemico, un nemico ormai senza sentimenti e senza scrupoli, giunto persino a uccidere la propria sorella pur di ferire il ragazzo. Questo fatto aveva malamente colpito lo spirito del giovane Drago del Cielo.

Subaru ne era consapevole, sapeva cosa provava il ragazzo perché anche lui aveva sofferto in modo simile, con una differenza però: dopo il "tradimento" di Seishiro-san e la morte della sorella per mano di quest'ultimo, il giovane onmyouji desiderava solo la morte per quell'uomo che lo aveva ingannato per un anno intero e che gli aveva strappato la cosa più cara al mondo.

Kamui invece voleva riportare indietro Fuuma, farlo tornare l'amico gentile che aveva conosciuto durante la sua infanzia. Questo suo desiderio, però, gli aveva procurato, fino adesso, solo altre sofferenze, ma il ragazzo era fermo nel suo intento. Questa sua determinazione aveva profondamente toccato Subaru, il quale aveva sentito crescere dentro di sé un profondo affetto verso il giovane Sigillo. Subaru ormai considerava Kamui come un fratello minore e questo lo spingeva a essere molto protettivo verso il ragazzo; desiderava proteggerlo e non riusciva a vederlo soffrire in quel modo.

Anche se rispettava il desiderio del ragazzo, a volte si chiedeva se c'era qualche speranza di realizzarlo.

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da un lamento di Kamui. Guardandolo notò che il ragazzo aveva portato una mano al petto, una smorfia di dolore sul viso.

Subaru si chinò di più verso il giovane.

"Kamui…cerca di riposare…sei ancora debole."

Il ragazzo ubbidì al compagno. Ci vollero solo pochi minuti perché il sonno prendesse il sopravvento sul suo corpo stremato.

Asciugando le lacrime del ragazzo, che ancora bagnavano le sue guance, Subaru si avvicinò e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

"Non ti preoccupare Kamui. Veglierò io su di te."

X1999X1999X1999X1999X1999X1999X1999X1999X1999X1999X1999X1999X1999X1999X1999

Allora il povero Kamui è di nuovo ferito (che novità!!) e Subaru è lì ad assisterlo!! Cosa succederà ai nostri Draghi del Cielo nei prossimi capitoli??

Ok ecco finito il primo vero capitolo di questa storia!!! Cosa ne pensate?? Fatemi sapere se vi piace o no lasciandomi un commento!! I commenti mi rendono felice!! XD

Alla prossima!!

thunder


End file.
